Wilkołak
left Wilkołak – połączenie wilka i Sima. Pojawiają się w dodatku The Sims 2: Zwierzaki i The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims thumb|left Wilkołak tak na prawdę nie odgrywa tu żadnej roli. W dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra Sim, jedynie może użyć zaklęcia "Piękna lub Bestia", a następnie wybrać skórę wilkołaka, by stać się nim, jednak będzie to tylko Sim wyglądający jak wilkołak. Nie będzie miał żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie będzie mógł wyć do księżyca, ani nie będzie mógł zachowywać się jak wilkołak. Będzie się zachowywał jak zwykły Sim, a gdy urok przeminie na powrót będzie wyglądał normalnie. The Sims 2 Jak się nim stać Tu wilkołak pojawia się tak na prawdę po raz pierwszy, Sim może się tu nim stać. Aby tak się stało należy obtoczyć dom Sima różnorakimi drzewami, iglastymi oraz liściastymi. Otóż wilkołaki lubią duże zalesienie, dlatego wymagane jest stworzenie małego lasku w okół domku. Gdy lasek jest gotowy należy poczekać aż przywódca stada odwiedzi naszych Simów. Należy go wyczekiwać pomiędzy godziną 22.00, a 1.00. Gdy już przyjdzie należy zaprzyjaźnić z nim Sima, aby tak się stało wilkołak będzie musiał odwiedzić naszego Sima kilka razy. Gdy już Sim się z nim zaprzyjaźni, wilkołak ukąsi go sam, jednak czasem aby tak się stało Sim musi pobawić się z nim w ciuciubabkę. Szybszym sposobem na przemianę Sima w wilkołaka jest użycie kodu boolProp testingCheatsenabled true. Po wpisaniu kodu klikamy na skrzynkę pocztową z wciśniętym Shift'em, szukamy opcji Leader of the Pack, a następnie wybieramy ją. Gdy już pojawi się w naszej rodzinie brązowy wilk o świecących żółtych oczach każemy Simowi dokonać z nim dowolną interakcję. Następnie wybieramy przywódcę stada i przesuwamy pasek znajomości jego i danego Sima na 100%. Wtedy każemy przywódcy stada ukąsić Sima poprzez wybranie na nim opcji Ukąś. Opis Gdy nasz Sim stanie się już wilkołakiem często w pragnieniach pojawiać się będzie czyjaś podobizna z głową wilkołaka u dołu, lub sama głowa wilkołaka. Oznacza to, że wilkołak pragnie ukąsić kogoś określonego (obrazek z podobizną), lub po prostu ukąsić pierwszą lepszą osobę. Aby ukąsić sima, trzeba na niego kliknąć i wybrać opcję "zaatakuj". W nocy pojawia się również opcja Wyj. Jeśli Sim jest wewnątrz budynku, automatycznie wyjdzie na zewnątrz i zacznie wyć do księżyca. Wilkołak posiada także umiejętność przywołania wilków. Aby wyleczyć Sima z wilkołactwa należy zatrudnić tresera zwierząt lub Cygańską Swatkę i kupić od niego lekarstwo. Jeśli gracz posiada dodatek Osiedlowe Życie może kupić lek od czarownicy lub czarodzieja, albo sam stać się magiem i wytworzyć eliksir Likantropinę-B. The Sims 3 thumb|290px|Wilkołak w [[The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata]] Tutaj wilkołak pojawi się w siódmym dodatku do gry, w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Z wyglądu będzie się różnił od swoich poprzedników. Nie będzie już cały obrastał sierścią. Będzie jednak miał tak samo przerażające, złote, świecące oczy. Dodatkową możliwością wilkołaka będzie możliwość przemiany w wilkołaka w dowolnym momencie oraz panowanie nad zwierzęcymi instyktami. en:Werewolf fr:Loup-garou Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:The Sims 2 Zwierzaki Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata